Mirrors
by Woodswolf
Summary: An interesting little oneshot I decided to type up after I discovered a very peculiar glitch.


_(A/N): Hello people!_

_So, today, I was really epically bored, so I went to go play the Coraline videogame._

_Heard of it? Yeah, it exists, all right. And some nerds (No... EXTREMELY EPIC CORALINE FANS sounds way epiker!) like me still bother to play it every once in a while._

_There are lots of glitches in the game... all minor ones having to do with graphics, though._

_Like there's the Box Shadow glitch... If Coraline is holding a box, the shadow shows her with her arms out holding... no box._

_And there's another glitch, one I just discovered today, having to do with the physics of mirrors. I'm not sure if it's all mirrors or just the Other World ones (there's no way to really check, I don't think (Except for hacking it, which I don't know how to do, or just checking only the button eyes thing... see more below)..._

_This is where it gets really interesting and psychological._

_Well, I was just chillin', walkin' around in the Other House with my epic friend, Other Wybie, and we passed by the hall mirror._

_You know, Wall, Tall and Famous (My epic name for it)? The mirror Coraline saw her parents in? And met the Ghost Children behind it?_

_But what I saw in it was strange. You see, I was playing with the Button Eye Coraline cheat turned on (It gives her button eyes... It's useless, really, and the other cheats and extras and stuff are more worthy of your buttons)... and I saw regular Coraline in the mirror._

_And the Other Wybie? He had no reflection. At all. Period._

_It actually is kinda true if you think about it. Pretend (or, quite frankly, it's canon) that the buttons are a 'lie' (in the Portal sense of the word)._

_Then Coraline is true._

_And OW is a lie._

_And OM and OF are murdering lies. (OF is only a KINDA... he was being controlled when he tried)_

_That whole last part about truth and stuff was kinda random, I guess..._

_I know all these glitches have probably been discovered for a million years... but has anyone ever written a fanfic about them?_

_Or for the game, for that matter?_

_Food for thought._

_Read. Now._

_Please?_

MIRRORS

The mirrors were the strangest things.

They were quite different than the mirrors she thought she could... or were they? Were they different at all?...

No... they weren't. They weren't any different than nothing she had never seen. Not at all...

But in the mirror, the girl saw the strangest world.

For hours on end, she would run between the different mirrors of the house, catching more glimpses from other angles of the different rooms in the parallel world. But no matter where the girl looked, she always saw a girl eerily similar to herself, looking at her.

But it wasn't her. Whenever she would reach up to tap her shiny black eye to see if it was real, she would only touch the plastic, while the girl in the mirror would touch skin.

She would always cry when she saw this. Because the girl in the mirror was a reminder of a lost memory or two or three...

_"Mom?" the girl asked. "I have a... question..." She hid behind the wall in fear for a moment, a flicker of a memory coming to her mind, taunting her._

_"Come in," a voice said. The girl walked into the room._

_"I'm not your child, am I?"_

The simple question had had her rights taken away from her for weeks. Even now, the child was surprised that she could remember it, especially after the painful memory-wipes she had endured.

She also never saw the other people in the mirrors. She never saw her kind friend in the mirror. She never saw her mother or father...

Or are they? she thought.

One day, she took some scissors in front of a mirror.

She decided to test something, a theory, to see if it was true.

_Snip!_ went the scissors...

_Klak!_ went the button...

They're not, went the thought...

"I'm sorry, but there are some secrets even my daughter can't know. Or should I say, the daughter I stole."

_Stab..._

went the knife...

...

_(A/N): Besides all the random psycho drabble (my specialty, if you haven't noticed... hehehe...), I'd have to say that the very end was the most fun to write._

_Because patterns are FUN._

_So is killing characters._

_By the way, take that 'other people' in there any way you want to. Hehehe..._


End file.
